Germany One-Shot
by hetaliahandhearts
Summary: Valentine's Day...what a dumb holiday. All you want to do is get home from your new job and go to bed. But a snowstorm forces you to get a ride with a certain German man... Germany X Reader one-shot (My name I use for reader inserts is Katnip,but you can change it to your own if you like. )


Germany One-shot one

"Ludwig?" "Hm." He turned his gaze from the road to look at you for just a moment before returning his eyes back to the dark road that stretched ahead. "I was just wondering something..." "Mmm." He squinted in the dark. "Katnip,get my glasses from the glove compartment." Despite your situation,you couldn't help squeal a little inside,as the German just looked oh so sexy with his wire frames. "Here." You handed them to him and made a point to touch his hand,which was cold. "You cold?" He grunted again,and didn't adjust the car's heat,so you kept your hand where it was,inwardly thrilled you at least now had an excuse for your somewhat romantic gesture. When several more minutes passed without him saying another word,you turned on the radio,which was set to some party disco station. "I'll bet Gilbert set it to this,right?" "Ja." You gave up. The two of you had been on the road together for nearly four hours now and he had not even uttered a complete sentence. Even though you hadn't know him that long,a tiny part of you had hoped his having to drive you home from your job,and the fact that it was,Valentine's Day,had had you a little hopeful. Like the moment you had laid your eyes on him that fall when you started your first job,at an animal shelter,and had been requested to walk an abused,yet still tough,German Shepherd dog,while his owner,a blonde haired blue eyed German man evaluated you. He had been at the shelter for several years,coming into work at unpopular hours as to avoid other people and simply be with the animals. But you were home schooled, and also took strange hours, and it was through that the two of you ended up together. And as serious as you were about your first job,you found yourself asking more questions to the man about himself,than the shelter. And the more you got to know him,even though you too were antisocial and sure as hell had not come to the shelter looking for romance,you found yourself realizing he was the man of your dreams. And now,on this snowy February night,as you were getting ready to walk home in the blizzard as you did every other day,he had offered to drive you home. But roads were slick and his trying to find another route was failing. Your cell phone was dead in your pocket,and you worried about how upset your mom would be when she found out about all of this. Of course,you'd leave out the part about the 23 year old with the super hot body driving you home. Four plus hours. Alone time. But now this was just getting stupid. He was obviously lost and refusing to admit it,and even though,as you really truly hoped,that you looked attractive enough,and how you had spilled quite a bit of your own tragic past,he was not making any romantic gestures. And thinking of that made you remember. It didn't matter what time you got home. Your mom was going to be out with her new boyfriend. And she was 50 and you were 16. And you had never been kissed...all these emotions swirled inside you as you had to stay content with simply holding the German's hand. He pulled off the road,and parked the car near a cluster of trees. Finally,he spoke. "Katnip. I think I am unsure where we are...and where to find your house...or even mine...I think we have gotten ourselves into some kind of forest und I would feel more confident driving in ze dawn light. You can sleep in ze car,if you wish." Your heart sped up and clonked against your chest and you knew your face must be doing that annoying thing it would do when you even caught a male's eye. Alone. In a car. In a blizzard. In the middle of a forest. At night with the man of your dreams. "Ludwig..." "I'm sorry to have betrayed your sense of trust of me...I vill take you home vhen the sky is clear." With that,he got out of the car,slamming the door,and you could make out his shadow striding towards a clump of trees and you realized what he was doing and that made your heart ache. He must figure as he was 23 and you were 16 and he was simply doing a favor for a fellow worker,a teenaged girl,that he had to keep his distance. But your heart was the opposite. In fact,maybe having been the most unromantic,never been kissed,flustered every time near a guy kind of girl had turned you into a bit of something else. Because your only thought then was to have him back in the car with you,back seat on top of you,arms wrapped around your stripped body for warmth,as you passed the time until morning. But no. That was not going to happen. You were to sleep in his car by yourself,just yards away from him,on the supposed most romantic day of the year. And then it dawned on you. Okay,so the age difference could be logical,but as you knew,and another reason you loved him so dearly,was that it was a fact. Ludwig had never had a significant other either. And maybe he didn't know how to react. You certainly knew if you hadn't spent your endless hours of boredom before starting the job reading shojo manga and countless lemon fanfictions you wouldn't know these feelings either. And you were a 15 year old girl. And you did like to be a leader,the dominant one. Even though you felt it up to the male to make the first move,you let your guard down a tiny bit and opened the door. Stepping out,you started to call his name,and felt something cold and sticky hit you in the face. A fallen tree branch covered in snow. You yelped as it hit you,and that alone was taking your courage and you were already trying to get back inside the car when you felt a strong arm pull you back. "I vould worry about you in vhat car by yourself. Stay here und I vill go get a blanket I use for ze dogs out of ze trunk." You obediently waited by the trees,hardly able to believe your fate. In the car with Ludwig would have been nice,but a secluded forest? Your secret dream! He was soon back and before you could give yourself a pep talk,squeal inside,do anything,he wrapped the blanket around you and sat down next to you. "I vish I could make a fire..." You had to laugh. "Don't think you'll have much success with that,Luddy." Luddy? Had you just called him Luddy? Hell no. This was not happening. Right. The whole thing was just a dream. Just a dre- '"Ahh!" You let out an almost moan sound as his hand brushed against your neck and you immediately got a wild sense of tingles. "Are you alvight?" You didn't answer. You had been touched. By a male! Not in a pervy way,but...a loving way? The surreal-ness of that moment was what caused you to do the next thing you did,despite how much it went against your wishes and morals. You made the first move. And kissed him. You just confidently leaned up and pressed your lips to his before immediately hunkering back down. You were about to dash into the car when you felt your chin being lifted blue orbs piercing into your very soul. And he made his move. He crashed his strong lips against your own and pressed his chest into your breast (perverted rhyme) . You got more shivers and at least a thousand other feels and emotions as he passionately and roughly kissed you. He bit down onto your lip so hard you let out a scream of pain in the still night. He licked the blood before it could dribble down your chin and you were BEGGING for more of this. This amazing feeling. Your...'first kiss'. And possibly his too. Savoring the moment,wanting it to last forever,knowing that come morning light you two would forget about it,act as if it never happened,you threw your arms around his neck,burying your head in his chest,pressing your lower person up to the bulge in his pants you knew was there. Being outside in the open,and,well,a million other reasons,you didn't let that desire go much further for either of you. This was your first kiss,first night,possibly first boyfriend,and you were only 15 and had many more years to get that sort of pleasure. For now, you had a more meaningful pleasure which completely satisfied you,and clearly him too,as he did not push you past your limits,even though you knew it was hell for him. You both curled up in the blanket,head on head,hand in hand,eyes fluttered together,and fell asleep... In the morning,you both got in the car and acted as if nothing happened. You arrived hone safely,told your mom you stayed with a friend,and resumed your day. The next week at the shelter,the German would not even catch your eye. And you weren't trying to have him. After all,you had many more years ahead of you for that


End file.
